(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps of cables used for electric wiring.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various sorts of cable clamps have been worked out conventionally to fix cables to a base during electric wiring. However, conventional cable clamps have disadvantages in that cables are liable to damage, an attaching hole must be formed on a base in order to attach a cable clamp to the base, and use is significantly restricted depending on thickness and shape of the cables.